


Bending or Breaking

by just_a_movie_fan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bitcher aubrey, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, not alot of singing, open beca, quieter Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_movie_fan/pseuds/just_a_movie_fan
Summary: Kerry is just a normal collage freshman meeting her roommate for the first time and they hit it off surprisingly well, and when they decide to join an A-Capella group together things start to pop off for Kerry until she realizes she has feelings for one of them. Can Kerry realize her feelings and will her crush reciprocate or will it break her.





	1. Chapter 1

Kerrys P.O.V  
I just finished moving into my dorm at Barden University after a couple of hours. I just finished unpacking my last box when my new roommate shows up, "hey my names Kerry" I say when I turn around to face her. My introduction goes unnoticed by the girl as she has headphones blaring music, I walk over to tap my roommate on the shoulder so I can properly introduce myself, when I tap the girls shoulder she whips her head around to see what touched her. "Hi my names Kerry I'm your roommate" I say and then wait for her to reply, "Beca" is all the girl says before she turns around to continue to unpack what looks to be music equipment, "hey is that DJ stuff" I ask Beca. Beca in turn looks over at me with a small smile on her lips "you know about this stuff" Beca asks hopefully, "not really but I sing a little" Beca looks at me before smiling "we might be able to colab on something at some point in time" I now see that Beca needs to finish unpacking I decide to go to the quad, as I reach the door it opens suddenly and hits me. "Ow" I groan loudly as I hold my leg where the door hit it, I finally look up to see an older man staring at me in concern "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that" the man says. Beca finally turns around after hearing the man apologize to her roommate "Dad, what are you doing here" Beca asks the man who is apparently her father. " I was looking to see if you had gotten settled yet" Beca's dad said as he fully enters the room. After he walks into the room I try to slip out of the room unnoticed, unfortunately I was not very successful "hey, Kerry where you going" Beca asks me stopping me from leaving "Um, I was going to the activates fair" I manage to get out while they both look at me. "Hey Beca do you wanna come with me" Beca looks happy when I asks that she does nothing but nod violently. "So i guess you aren't a huge fan of your father?" I ask Beca, she just nods her head, as we walk we spot a stand with the words Barden Bellas on it and we decide to head over to it. Once we get to the stand a very energetic red head hands us a flyer "hello my name is Chloe would you like to join the Barden Bellas" she asks both me and Beca. I was about to answer when Beca spoke first "Oh right this is a thing now" Beca says unenthusiastically as she starts to walk away I quickly grab a flyer before following my new friend.


	2. Maybe we should

Kerry's POV

I run to catch up to Beca, "hey why did you just walk away like that" I ask her as we continue to walk away from Chloe. "sorry I'm just not a big singer, but you should join" Beca told me. I thought it over in my head  maybe I can convince Beca to join the Bellas with me. "Beca if I do a mashup with you would you consider joining the Bellas with me" I asked my friend, Beca looked to be thinking about it. Eventually she nods her head and turns around to go back to the Bellas booth, when we get to the booth there was another girl standing next to Chloe. I lightly knocks on the booth to get their attention it was Chloe who spoke first " hey your back" Chloe says mostly towards Beca . "so who is this blond standing next to you Chloe" I ask staring into the blondes eyes trying to intimidate her. "this is Aubrey, the captain of the Bellas" Chloe said gesturing towards Aubrey "if you guys want to join the Bellas you have to audition" Aubrey said with a bitchy look on her face. "ok blonde we'll audition but we get to pick our own songs" Beca tells Aubrey sticking her hand out to shake "deal" Aubrey agrees reaching  out and shaking Beca's. "Alright Kerry lets go pick out our songs" Beca says almost cheerfully as she turns to walk away with me not far behind. As we near our dorm we talk about which song we want to choose " I wanna sing Titanium" I says before Beca could get the words out " how did you know I wanted to sing Titanium" Beca asks me while shooting me a confused look. "I knew because you were listening to it this morning when you were unpacking your stuff" I says "how about we both sing it since its such a good song" Beca proposes, I nod very happy with this idea and we continue to walk to our room. once we get to our room we collapse onto our respective beds " hey Beca I just realized we know nothing about each other" I said while looking up at the ceiling "well tell me about yourself Kerry" Beca tells her. "ok then, uh my full name is Kerry Ellinore Greene I am five foot six my best friend in high school is named Mike and that's about all the interesting things you need to know about me" I say looking over at Beca seeing her asleep "well I guess I will just have to find out more about you later Beca" I say as I roll over and fall asleep almost instantly.  

so I wanted to give you guys so details about Kerry but more of what she looks like she is tanned skinned with shoulder length brown hair. the next chapter will be in a different POV so don't worry I will update soon. 


	3. dinner

Chloe POV  
I look over at Aubrey and see her concerned face "relax Aubrey we'll get more people to audition for the Bellas" I tell her. " come on Chloe we're the laughing stock of a-Capella, all because of those a-cabitches" Aubrey says looking over at the Treblemakers with hate in her eyes. I look at Aubrey in concern, I think its time to go get ready for our dinner reservations "hey Aubrey we need to get going if we're going to get to the restaurant in time" I tell her causing her to look at me. "yeah lets get going" Aubrey says walking away from me. After I hurry to catch up to her we walk in an a awkward silence to the restaurant that we have wanted to try for months. as we walk to the restaurant I decided to try and get her to talk "so Beca and Kerry are pretty hot right, Bree" I ask her with sincerity, Aubrey looks at me in complete shock, " what are you talking about, hot are you serious Chloe" she asks me in disgust as we reach the restaurant. Both me and Aubrey had wanted to try the restaurant once we heard the name, it just happens to be named Bellas Best and finished it's construction after the finals last year it was just to big of a coincidence to be ignored. " what they had nice boobs, especially Beca; yeah I saw you check her out" I say to her and see her almost trip, " Chloe I saw you checking out the one black girl when she came over and took a flyer" Aubrey shoots back with pure disgust in her voice . " ok Bree truce?" I ask her and she agrees after we go through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short guys I have wrote all the chapters that are up in one day and I'm kind of shot but I enjoy it so I'm gonna keep going. I hope everyone is starting to see things form, anyway thanks for reading and comment more I like feedback.


	4. AN SORRY

I am so sorry about not posting a new chapter I've been busy with moving but I will start up again soon.


End file.
